A Different Kind of Prom
by liamdude5
Summary: Dipper has been looking forward to spending prom night with Wendy, but his school says he can't bring her. Can Dipper still save the night? One shot. Rated PG for romance, mild language, and implied sexual refrences.


If Dipper could describe his life right now, he would use one word: stressful.

He was graduating in about four weeks, and, to some, he seemed fully prepared. He knew which finals he should be studying for, he knew what he would be doing after high school, he even already found a place to live in Gravity Falls.

But, still, Dipper also found studying stressful, since he often found himself studying much longer than he should without breaks. Plus, he was struggling with the idea of not living with his parents or his sister anymore.

But, all of that stress would be forgotten on one wonderful night: prom night. It was a night where Dipper could relax with his favorite girl: Wendy Corduroy.

Dipper always loved getting to spend time with his first love, and he especially loved when she came to visit him in California. She first visited two years ago, the summer Wensy officially became his girlfriend. Piedmont was more residential than the rest of California, but it still had more developments than Gravity Falls. And Wendy liked when Dipper took her to different towns in California and showed her cool stuff. And Dipper liked making Wendy happy.

And, admittedly, Dipper always liked seeing the neighbor kids' faces whenever he got into a car with a girl three years older than him. So, he knew he would enjoy seeing the faces of his classmates when he walked into the school's auditorium, arms linked with a beautiful girl three years older than him, this Saturday.

Wendy was also looking forward to the event a bit. Wendy didn't necessarily enjoy acting or dressing "fancy", but Wendy also liked the idea of talking and dancing with Dipper all night. And she was always glad when she managed to get Dipper to step away from his homework for a night.

For these two, prom was certainly a worthwhile event. But, a few days before the dance, Dipper and Wendy were Skype chatting and Dipper shared a shocking bit of news.

"So Robbie and Tambry had their son's third birthday party yesterday," Wendy stated.

"I still can't believe Robbie got Tambry pregnant and actually stuck around to raise the baby," Dipper stated.

"You'd be surprised," Wendy complimented, "Tambry's actually changed him a bit. He's less of a jerk now. But, it seems the jerkiness still lives on in his son."

"What makes you say that," Dipper asked.

"Because the kid grabbed somebody's phone at the party," Wendy explained, "And when Tambry took it from him, he smacked a wall. I'm almost positive I heard Robbie whisper, 'That's my boy.'" Relieving this memory made Wendy laugh, while Dipper merely chuckled.

"Ok," Wendy questioned, "What's going on? You usually laugh out loud at something like that. You better not be hiding something from me Pines!" Normally, Dipper would play along with Wendy's "interrogation methods", but he needed to be serious right now.

"You can't come to Prom with me," Dipper painfully admitted. This immediately took Wendy out of her playful mood.

"What," Wendy breathlessly replied, "Are you joking?"

"I wish I was," Dipper sadly replied, "Apparently, my school thinks you're too old to be my prom date, and they can't make an exception since you're not a blood relative."

"Dude," Wendy lamented, "This sucks. I was actually kinda looking forward to this."

"Really," Dipper asked, "You, Wendy Corduroy, were looking forward to wearing a dress and high heels and slow dancing."

"As if," Wendy brushed off, "I was just looking forward to spending time with you and that's it."

"Sure," Dipper jokingly replied, "You don't have to lie to me Wendy. Your secret's safe with me. You are becoming a lady."

"Shut up," Wendy chuckled, "I am not."

"Yes you are," Dipper hummed, "Next think you know, we'll be at the vineyard, tasting scones and crumpets together."

"Alright," Wendy pushed, "Don't make me drive to California just to punch you in the arm. And don't think I won't do it." This caused both Dipper and Wendy to have a good laugh.

"Honestly," Dipper lamented, "I was looking forward to spending time with you at prom too. I always love when I get to do stuff with you in person."

"I bet you had a certain thing you wanted to do in mind," Wendy seduced, "Something after prom, back at your place?"

"What can I say," Dipper charmed, "Lumberjack Princesses turn me on." Wendy chuckled at this attempt to be a ladies man.

"You know what," Wendy asked, "Screw prom. We can still spend time together this Saturday."

"What do you mean," Dipper asked.

"I mean that we don't need prom as an excuse to spend time together," Wendy answered, "I can still drive out there and we can just goof off."

"Really," Dipper asked, "You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah," Wendy replied, "I assume you know a few fun places in the most boring city in California?" Dipper ponders this a few moments.

"I guess I know a cool place you might dig," Dipper considered.

"Alright then," Wendy settled, "I'll be there at eight."

"Sounds awesome," Dipper cheered.

Once Saturday night rolled around, Dipper was admittedly a bit nervous. He hoped his itinerary for that night would provide Wendy with some good times.

Since they weren't going to prom, Dipper and Wendy decided the dress code for their night out should be ironic fancy.

So, Dipper was sporting a very fine tux that was white, covered in tiny blue pine trees, while Wendy wore a plaid dress and plaid high heels. It wasn't hard for Wendy to find her outfit, but Dipper had to ask Mabel to make his custom. She, of course, agreed. But, she wasn't able to finish it until Saturday evening, about an hour before Wendy would arrive.

Dipper was sitting in his living room with his parents, Gregory and Bonnie, and his sister's date, Pacifica.

"So Pacifica," Gregory asked, "How are your parents?"

"Well," Pacifica answered, "My Dad bought the local company Dannix and fired all of the employees just so he could hire his friends' kids, while my Mom is fixing to have an affair with Vin Diesel, so she plans to go to Florida with five bottles of tequilla."

"Oh," Gregory stammered, "Well, I hope your mom finds happiness with Vin Diesel."

"Thank you Mr Pines," Pacifica replied. This empty gratitude is followed by uncomfortable silence.

"Dad," Mabel yelled from the bedroom, "Did you mention Pacifica's parents to Pacifica? She doesn't like talking about them."

"No I didn't," Gregory replied.

"It's ok Mabel," Pacifica sarcastically yelled, "There's just nothing else to talk about since the usual talker is busy making an ugly tuxedo."

"First of all," Dipper protested, "She's making an ironic tuxedo. Second of all, there's plenty of other stuff to talk about."

"Like what," Pacifica asked.

"Like," Dipper thought, "What sort of smart phone apps do you have to have?"

"Maybe it would be best if we stopped talking," Pacifica uncomfortably suggested.

"No," Gregory stated, "Pacifica never stated the types of phone apps she likes. Go on."

"Uhhh," Pacifica stammered.

"Ok," Mabel yelled, "It's finally finished bro bro."

"Thank goodness," Dipper thought.

"Better go get changed," Dipper stated. He walked into the bedroom and saw his sister's latest masterpiece.

"Ta da," Mabel presented, "How is my marvelous creation?"

"It's so tacky and hideous," Dipper observed, "Perfect!"

"Well," Mabel encouraged, "Put it on."

"What," Dipper spat out, "No. Leave the room first!"

"Come on," Mabel encouraged, "I've seen worse that time I accidentally walked in on Grunkle Stan in the shower."

"Get out," Dipper demanded.

"Alright fine," Mabel seceded, "Gosh." Mabel then waltzed back into the living room and sat next to Pacifica.

"Can we take off now please," Pacifica asked, "It's just the smallest bit awkward here."

"No we can't," Mabel protested, "We gotta see my bro bro in his magnificent tux."

"Please hurry up Wendy," Pacifica mentally begged.

A few minutes passed and Pacifica was releaved that Mabel did quite a bit of talking.

"And that was my third Lord of the Rings nightmare," Mabel expositioned, "My fourth began with me falling onto a giant cookie that only spoke in German."

"Please stop sharing your dreams Mabel," Dipper complained, standing in the enterance, "I'm still sharing your Hugh Jackman as Beavis and Butthead dream with my therapist." Everybody looked at Dipper and saw that he looked rediculous. But, that's apparently what he wanted to look like, so they hammed it up.

"Oh my gosh," Bonnie admired, "You look amazing honey."

"Amazing," Mabel questioned, "He looks positively adorkable. I have taught you well, young padawan."

"I had the best teacher," Dipper replied. Mabel got our her phone.

"Pazzy," Mabel asked, "Will you take our picture?"

"Sure," Pacifica answered. Dipper got between his sister and his mother with his father on the outside. Pacifica waited and snapped a picture.

"Got it," Pacifica stated. Mabel recollected her phone and the group broke apart.

"Now I think it's time for me and my date to depart," Mabel stated.

"Oh," Pacifica exaggerated, "How you bless me with your presence."

"You know you love me," Mabel teased.

"You are not incorrect," Pacifica lovingly responded.

"Alright," Mabel announced, "We're taking off. Say hi to Wendy for me."

"I'll try to remember," Dipper replied.

"Don't break our daughter," Gregory announced.

"Don't know what that means," Pacifica replied.

"Bye," Mabel departed.

"Bye," Gregory and Dipper replied.

"I love you," Bonnie shouted. And, with that, Mabel and Pacifica were gone.

"So," Gregory stammered, "What do you think is keeping Wendy?"

Then, not one minute after Gregory asked that question, there was a knock on the front door. Dipper opened it up and Wendy, wearing the most beautiful plaid dress he'd ever seen.

"Hey there dork," Wendy greeted, "You look hideous."

"I think I look awesome," Dipper countered, "You look like a literal Lumberjack Princess lost on her way to Disney World."

"Oh yeah," Wendy asked, "Well, do the Princesses at Disney World Kiss like this?" Wendy then proceeded to kiss Dipper passionately on the lips, a gesture Dipper gladly returned.

"Hello Wendy," Bonnie greated. The two lovers pulled apart after remembering that they had an audience.

"Hey Mrs Pines," Wendy greeted, "Mr Pines."

"Hey," Gregory greeted.

"So," Wendy prepped, "What cha got on your list for tonight?"

"I've got a few things on the docket," Dipper responded.

"Hang on," Bonnie interjected, "I know you kids are looking forward to a night on the town, but I want to get a quick picture of you two first."

"Mom," Dipper complained, "Formal protest, we have a lot of stuff to do tonight, and..."

"Sorry son," Gregory butted in, "No talking your way out of this one."

"Just let her do it," Wendy persuaded, "You know Mabel is gonna want a way to remember this moment she wasn't here for."

"Fine," Dipper complained, "But we really do have to get going after this." Dipper and Wendy stood close together, arms on each others' shoulders, while Bonnie got out her camera.

"Alright you two," Bonnie prepared as she got the camera ready, "Say 'lamby lamb'!" Bonnie then took the picture.

"Looks great," Gregory complimented.

"I'd just like to point out," Dipper mentioned, "That you have met Wendy twice, including now, and you have now mentioned that I used to do the lamby lamb dance twice."

"I know," Bonnie plotted, "I just like to remind Wendy of these things so she knows them upfront. Your grandmother did the same thing to me with my old toys whenever I brought Gregory home."

"Used to," Gregory pondered, "She still does. And I still find it adorable."

"Don't worry Mrs Pines," Wendy reassured, "I knew your son was a dork when I met him, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Dipper blushed at this revelation.

"Alright," Dipper pleaded, "Now that I've been thoroughly embarrased, can we please go now?"

"Not yet," Gregory comditioned, "I believe I still owe this young lady a question about her legal guardian. The one who's still alive, anyways."

"Oh yeah," Dipper stated, "That one question you ask everyone you meet. Why are you so obsessed with peoples' parents?"

"I am who I am son," Gregory replied, "So, Wendy, how's your father?"

"He's alright," Wendy answered, "He's still trying to get a permit from Mayor Tyler to cut down the rest of Gravity Falls' rare Redwood trees."

"Wait," Dipper stammered, "Manly Dan wants something and Tyler refuses to give it to him?"

"Yeah," Wendy replied, "But he still cheers Dad on, telling him to try harder next time. Heck, he apparently starts every meeting with..."

"Hold on," Dipper interrupted, pulling out his phone, "Let me guess." Dipper turns on his phone, presses a few buttons, and the phone then begins going "Get em, get em". This causes Wendy to start laughing, which makes Dipper follow.

"Oh my gosh," Wendy breathed, "You seriously made that a ringtone?"

"Well," Dipper confessed, "Mabel made it, then sent it to me."

"Ok," Gregory murmured, "You can go now." This statement made Dipper grab his car keys and duck out the front door with Wendy.

"Bye," Bonnie called out to a closed door, "I love you."

"Alright," Dipper cheered, "Confusing teenage humor for the win!"

"This is an incredible gift," Wendy stated, acting as if she were in a Kung Fu movie, "We must only use it for evil."

"I'm sorry," Dipper joked, "Which one of us is the dork again?" This earned Dipper a punch in the shoulder.

The two then walked to Dipper's car, with Dipper climbing into the driver's seat and Wendy getting into the passenger's seat beside him.

"So," Wendy asked, "What are we going to do?"

"The question isn't what are we going to do," Dipper responded, "The question is what aren't we going to do."

"I'm guessing a lot," Wendy joked.

"Ok," Dipper confessed, "Got me there. But I still have plans."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Wendy challenged.

After about a 20 minute drive, Dipper drove from Piedmont to Oakland.

"What are you doing dude," Wendy asked.

"I know I promised you fun in Piedmont," Dipper confessed, "But what I found for fun is in Oakland. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely not," Wendy sarcastically replied, "You'd better take me back to Oregon for this disgrace."

"Oh," Dipper joked, "I didn't tell you? I'm a murderer. I'm taking you where I hide all my corpses."

"Oh darn," Wendy groaned, "At least my kidnapper is so dorky he's cute." Dipper blushed at this somewhat creepy compliment.

Eventually, Dipper pulled into the parking lot of the Oakland Ice Center.

"Check it out," Dipper bragged.

"It's dark outside," Wendy complained, "I can't see anything."

"It's the Oakland Ice Center," Dipper answered, "You know, since there's no ice skating in Gravity Falls."

"I didn't know you knew how to skate," Wendy marvled.

"I don't," Dipper admitted, "But I believe I'm sitting next to someone who does know how and wouldn't mind holding my hand so I can skate with her."

"Hate to break it to you," Wendy pointed out, "But your car door is not a person."

"Hey," Dipper responded, "I'd love to listen to your totally lame quips all night, but it's almost eight and public skating ends at nine."

"Don't worry," Wendy assured, "I'll have plenty of quips when I'm making fun of your skating."

Dipper then rolled his eyes as he and Wendy got out of the car. They entered the building and went to one of the two skating rinks in the building. They got their skates and headed to the ice, currently brightened by lights under the ice as a DJ serenaded everybody with pop music hits.

As soon as Dipper stepped onto the ice, he fell onto his butt. This, of course, made Wendy laugh.

"Don't quit your day job dude," Wendy laughed.

Dipper was initially annoyed, but found a bit of humor in the event and laughed a bit too.

Wendy, eventually, helped Dipper to his feet and pulled him right along by his shoulder as they skated together. Dipper had no idea what he was doing, his feet stumbling and moving all around, but he just grabbed Wendy's shoulder, kept his focus on Wendy, and thanked his lucky stars he fell in love with a strong lumberjill.

Sure, a few of the other skaters cast odd looks at the two people holding on to each other and wearing completley rediculous formal attire, but our two lovers ignored them and, instead, focused on each other.

"This is really nice Dipper," Wendy complimented, "Thanks for finding this place. I forgot how much fun skating is."

"Yeah," Dipper swooned, "But the best is still yet to come."

"What's coming up next," Wendy asked, "A group of ninjas is going to come through the door and you're going to kill them all with your mind?"

"That would indeed make the night perfect," Dipper replied, "But no. It's a bit simpler."

"Like how," Wendy asked.

"Well," Dipper stated, checking out his watch, "Just wait and you'll hear it right...now."

And, as Dipper said this, a song started playing from the DJ's turntable. A song that just so happened to be Wendy's favorite song.

"Dude," Wendy noticed, "This is my favorite song. How'd you do this?"

"Simple," Dipper answered, "I asked Mabel to request this song from her dance at around this time."

"You really do know how to show a girl a good time," Wendy observed, "Don't you?"

"Hey now," Dipper sarcastically judged, "Don't judge my dating skills until I've asked if you'll skate with me."

"I guess that makes sense," Wendy pointed out, "Now, how about you show me what you can do."

Wendy then let go of Dipper's shoulder while shooing Dipper off of her shoulder. She then held onto his hand. This made Dipper gulp.

"Don't worry," Wendy reassured, "I'll go slow for you."

So, Wendy slowly skated forward, holding Dipper's hand as they went along. And they simply enjoyed being together.

"You know something," Dipper admitted, "I think this may be better than prom."

"Well," Wendy added on, "We don't have to deal with an entire school in one room, skating is more fun than dancing, and I wouldn't have seen you fall on your butt at prom, this is way better."

"Yeah," Dipper acknowledged, "Thanks for coming out here for me."

"No problem," Wendy responded, "I know you'd do the same for me if we'd been together when I had my prom."

"You know," Dipper remembered, "I was actually considering asking my parents to take me to Gravity Falls just for your prom."

"Seriously," Wendy asked.

"Yeah," Dipper confessed, "I knew that you didn't have a date and, while I knew Tambry would probably be there with you, I still felt kinda bad you wouldn't have a guy to dance with. But, I ended up chickening out. I thought you would just think I was trying to get you to like me."

"Well," Wendy reassured, "If you had showed up, I would've danced with you."

"You would've talked to me for fifteen minutes," Dipper corrected, "Then we probably would've ended up breaking some rules and getting kicked out."

"That does sound like me," Wendy observed, "But, at least I would've broken those rules with you."

"Yeah," Dipper thought, "Yeah you would've." Dipper knew that he was very much in love with Wendy. So, he knew that it was time for the next part of the evening.

"Wendy," Dipper asked, "Could you reach into my left pocket?"

"Dude," Wendy complained, "I know it's prom night, but can you at least wait till we get back to your house."

"Just do it," Dipper groaned. Wendy decided to comply, using her hand not holding Dipper's hand to reach into Dipper's pocket. She ended up pulling out a small black box. This understandably got Wendy a bit flustered.

"Dipper," Wendy stammered.

"Open it," Dipper explained.

"I don't know about this," Wendy stammered, "You aren't even out of high school yet."

"Just open it," Dipper quietly demanded. Wendy decided to simply open it and saw a simple ring that read "Dipper Loves Wendy".

"It's called a promise ring," Dipper explained, "I'm essentially asking you if you'll marry me someday. I know that we're not going to get married anytime soon, but I still love you and I still want to be with you forever. I just want to know that we'll be husband and wife someday."

"Oh Dipper," Wendy swooned. Dipper then skated in front of Wendy and got down on one knee, never letting go of Wendy's hand.

"Wendy Courderoy," Dipper proposed, "Will you marry me...someday?" Wendy gently smiled, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I will," Wendy whispered. Dipper grabbed the ring from the box and placed it on Wendy's finger. Dipper then tried to get up so he could hug Wendy, but he instead slipped and fell on his butt again.

This time, Wendy and Dipper laughed together.

The first thing that greeted Dipper the next morning was a harsh ray of sunlight gleaming through his bedroom window.

The next thing that greeted Dipper was the sight of Wendy sleeping comfortably on top of him.

Dipper remembered what had happened at the ice skating rink, what he'd asked Wendy, how she'd responded, and smiled.

Sure, there'd be stressful times ahead, but Dipper knew that he'd be facing them with the woman he loved.

So, for now, he went back to sleep and enjoyed this moment for what it was.


End file.
